


28.2 Years in the Life of Lucille Harewood

by VoyageBoots



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyageBoots/pseuds/VoyageBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk about the big stuff, but Lucy knows the Kirk story, knows the words they could trade.</p><p>“My dad died at the start of the attacks, died so that I would live”<br/>“My father died the day I was born, so that I could be born”</p>
            </blockquote>





	28.2 Years in the Life of Lucille Harewood

Snapshots of Lucille Harewood

8.1

Lucy wakes up in an unfamiliar dark room. It’s confusing but Mr Flopsy is lying in her arms. Lucy’s a little worried because normally she has all fifteen of her stuffed animals on her bed, and she’s going to get up and check the floor for them in just a moment, her eyes are so tired.

8.2

Lucy wakes up to the sound of her mother crying – Mr Flopsy is gone, but Captain Trunk is there instead. It’s the same unfamiliar room, and there are nurses and doctors and her mom and she barely makes sense of it before she falls asleep again.

12.5

Lucy is growing up, laughing and playing and acing all her classes. Lucy doesn’t think about the fact that her father died the day she started getting better, in some terrorist attack on an archive where he worked. Lucy remembers all the doctors saying it was a miracle she lived – Lucy tries not to remember what she overheard her mother crying late one night – that only one of them could live.

13.1

Lucy’s successfully hacked Starfleet. She wasn’t necessarily intending to – she just wanted to read more about her father, real things - not her mother’s memories that were always so sad or what she knows has to be over sanitized stories about his youth from her great aunt. But the public archives only had so much and the public internet even less. So she’d started poking around. She only got part of the file, there’s more medical files that have better encryption, but she found enough.

Now she wishes she never had looked – her father died so she could live. A terrorist wanted to blow up the archive and threatened her – her father couldn’t stop him. She’s stopped sleeping with all her stuffed animals’ years ago but she pulls them out that night, Mr Flopsy in her arms.

14.52

Lucy is back in the principal’s office. She’d promised her mom not to get in any more fights but her mother’s been gone for two weeks longer than she promised. Lucy’s been stuck with her great aunt for almost two months now. Her great aunt just talks about how much she looks like her father, calls her only by her full name – Lucille, and Lucy’s been at her wits end long before Jack began demonstrating his clear lack of tolerance.

They both end up suspended. But while Jack gets taken home, she’s stuck waiting for someone to pick her up. Given that her great aunt won’t be off work for another 6 hours she’s expecting to be stuck there for a while. Next time someone needs some lessons in manners she’s waiting until the end of the day to do it. What she’s not expecting is the two men who show up only 30 minutes later.

“I’m Jim, that’s Bones” the shorter one introduces them. The lanky one is busy tilting her head back to check the swelling of her eye but grunts.

“We were in the area, did you know you had a blood transfusion when you were little? I had one too – same donor oddly enough, so when they said blood relative to check you out of school I thought aw hell why not?”

“Jim- don’t swear in front of the kid. Kid, this is only going to hurt for a second” Bones jabs her in the neck with something and it stings but her vision is already improving, the swelling going down.

“Come on Bones, she punched a guy for trying to insult a classmate by calling them an Orion, she knows the word hell already. Don’t ya?”

“Yes.” And she adds a sentence in klingon that is far more profane than hell. Jim bursts out laughing.

Bones just looks resigned “I’m getting terrifying flashbacks to how your mother must have felt.”

“Why do you think she was offworld my entire childhood?” Jim says it lightly but Lucy knows that feeling. And she really doesn’t want to sit in the office for the rest of the day, so she lets them sign her out. It’ll be an adventure at least.

14.8

They’re off world almost as much as her mom is off continent. But they send emails and Jim takes her hacking as a challenge, lets her run up against his ensigns. Finding out Jim is really Jim Kirk was shocking, but she’s known him too long to think of him past Jim at this point. She can’t really picture him being serious and in command. Bones had ordered him around the entire day they were responsible for her.

Bones doesn’t mind explaining medical terms in the files she has, he has a daughter a handful of years younger than her, Lucy thinks she might be his practice run at the teen years. Someday she is going to meet JoJo and they are going to team up to get back at him for all the embarrassment that was the alien contact meets sex talk.

Jim has lots of stories and doesn’t scold for the things she gets up to. He’s the one who teaches her to throw a better punch, one that doesn’t hurt her knuckles.

They don’t talk about the big stuff, but Lucy knows the Kirk story, knows the words they could trade.

“My dad died at the start of the attacks, died so that I would live”

“My father died the day I was born, so that I could be born”

Instead, Jim sends her the recipe for cocktails, advice on how to throw a punch that doesn’t hurt her knuckles. Lucy’s great aunt is as horrible as ever, but it is nice knowing someone out there is excited to hear from her.

24.6

Lucy is serving on a ship of her own now. She’s not anywhere flashy yet but she will be. She was going to stay on planet and work at Starfleet Command in the tech department, but she’d been recruited by Captain T’malla for her crew – Lucy has the best programming scores anyone has seen and knows ships better than she knows herself. Her pride and work still in progress is converting federation ships to voice commands, so one can just say “Computer, “ and have the ship respond.

Bones’ daughter goes by Jo now and is just starting medical school. Lucy emails her sometimes. Lucy also finally found the most secret file yet, but rather she thinks Bones may have let it slip security for her. Jim and her don’t just share a donor – they both have some dna markers of the terrorist’s blood. The details of why they did are classified out of existence, but Lucy knows she miraculously got better.

The day they sprung her from class might have been random luck, or it might have been 2 of the very limited number that know the secret checking up on her. It’s creepy to think she shared blood with a terrorist. So Lucy does her best not to think about it.

28.2

Lucille Harewood lived because 42 people died in an attack on an archive in London 20 years ago. Less than a month later hundreds of more people would die when a ship fell out of the sky in San Francisco. It’s just rotten luck that have them Earthside for the anniversary. Jo wanted to go out celebrating the memorial with the rest of the city. Lucy declined. Lucy’s drinking in the worst dive bar she could find without having to leave the city when Jim finds her. Or maybe she finds him, as he sits down on the stool next to her.

“Didn’t want to hang out with Bones jr then?”

“You didn’t want to hang out with your Bones? When Jo gets her decree does that make Bones Jr official or is there a ceremony for it?” Lucy blatantly changes the subject on him.

“Nah, Bones was hung over as fuck when I met him. First thing he tells me no wait first he tells me he’s scared of flying, second thing he tells me is that all he’s got left from the divorce is his bones. JoJo’ll have to be more memorable than that to get a nickname”

“Huh. All these years I thought it was a medical thing”

“Some files you can’t hack”

They drink in silence for a bit.

“I know about the circumstances of my Dad’s death. I wanted to know, and I looked them up years ago. I just never really put it together. I don’t, - I’m not worth all the people he killed that day.”

“Did Bones ever tell you how I joined Starfleet? I got in a fight in this ass backwards bar in Iowa. And afterward I’m waiting for my nose to stop bleeding – and this Starfleet captain sits down and tells me that he “dares me to do better” like what the fuck. But I thought about it and like Bones I didn’t have much left on Earth so I went for it. And well, that guy got me through most of it all. Most stubborn man I ever met – even Bones said he wasn’t walking again after an injury and then he gets up less than two years later. And we were arguing, and then he got injured and bled out when Khan shot up a meeting room. “ Jim takes a long drink. “I don’t have an answer for ya, wouldn’t still be in this shithole if I did. Sometimes people die. If it hadn’t been your dad it’d been someone else, someone else’s daughter mysteriously getting sick, ever think of that?”

And Lucy hadn’t, had read all the strange files - that even Bones isn’t sure how she got whatever she was sick with, but had always looked to the outcome never the cause. And that’s a strange shifting viewpoint and it itches. Luckily, Jim is already cussing out the guy on the other side of her, and Jim just grins this massive grin at her before the guy swings at him. Lucy and Jim both bloody their knuckles, Jim’s got a shiner and Lucy thinks her nose might be broken but it’s a swell night. Well, until they stumble out of the bar and Bones finds them staggering home. Lucy could do without the yelling. That’s alright though, hiding with the curtains shut against the painful light the next morning Lucy hacks her own code on the Enterprise to make it call Jim petnames instead of Captain when it talks to him, and fills Bones email with tribbles. Lucy’s going to be alright.

(And then one time Lucy’s ship crashes on a planet and she was wearing her great aunt’s ring, and Lucy falls through a pond and ends up on a different place entirely. And she meets a talking lion. Who says she is loved, and that it’s going to be alright. And then lucy has adventures all over again.)

 Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Starship Crack.


End file.
